


One more Chance

by Tae_bae_98



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Mina is the readers character, Minor Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, idk what to put in more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tae_bae_98/pseuds/Tae_bae_98
Summary: Intro:"Has she gone crazy?""Disrespectful! How did you even get here?""can't you see people here are trying to peacefully say goodbye?!""SUCURETY! Take her out!""Please just leave. We have enough to deal with already."The disappointment in their faces showed so clearly, the hurt so visible and fresh. Jonghyns mom started crying."I am here to help, to do something, to take away the pain. Not to make it worse, not to be disrespectful, not to act like a crazy Shawol.""How? He is dead. Gone. He won't come back! No matter how hard you try. I have already done that.." Taemin answered sadly."Dedicated to Jonghyun. I do not mean to disrespect. This is a general intro to the whole story.





	1. Chapter 1

"Good afternoon, how can I help you?" the lady behind the desk asks me. "I am here for an appointment with doctor Lee." "Okay, what time was your appointment?" "Between 14:15 and 14:30 I could come, he told me that over the phone." "Ah. I see, may I have your identity card?" "Of course. Here you go." "Thank you, you may go to door 3. It is the last door of the hallway on the left. Goodluck." "Thank you miss." She smiled at me and I walked into the hallway. The last door was a greyish blue door. Next to it was the name of the doctor written on it: 'dr. Jason Lee'.

 

I opened the door and walked into a white, clear and bright room. There was a bed, couch, 2 comfortable chaires and a desk. Behind the desk was Doctor Lee. A young looking, probably begin 30, tall man with jet black hair parted in the middle. He wore black skinny jeans and a black turtle neck combined with dark, wine red shoes and a same colored jacket. Not your typical doctor, but hey, psychologists are known te be a bit odd most of the time.

 

"Hi, I am doctor Jason Lee, but please call me Jay." I introduced myself and was told to sit somewhere that made me feel the most comfortabel. I chose for the 2 comfy chaires. We sat down and Jay had some kind of paper with him, probably some information about my reason to visit. "I see here that you were sent to me because of some odd sympthomes you have. I have them here on the paper as well, but I want it to gear from you first to confirm if the information is accurate and how deep it is." He started. "Well, my mom told me I am crazy. I might be though." I paused for a little deciding where to start. "Why does she think so?" Because she says I talk to imaginary people and have hallucinations." "Okay. Indeed odd. Can you tell me more about the people you see? How they look like, male of female, what kind of clothing, etc." "Well, when I was shopping with my mom in the supermarket I was approached by a male. He was about 175cm tall, blonde hair, probably dyed and he was clothed in all black. Insaw him earlier while first entering the supermarket I was in at the time. I told my mom that there was an odd man without a coat in the middle of winter. She said she didn't see the man." "I see, when the man aproached you, did he say anything?" "No, he just walked past, looking weirdly at me." "Okay, he didn't say a word at all?" "No but he grabbed a phone, I think it was a phone, and said to the person on the other side something along the lines of 'Plan X can see us' and 'plan X is almost ready to train'." "I see. He didn't mention any names?" "No, that was all he said." Did you meet more stranger people like that male?" "Yes. The same day. My mom and I were walking to our car. I saw a woman who had dropped her things. She was right next to our car. I started to help her pincking up her things. She looked shocked when I did. My mom then pulled me up and told me to get in the car quickly." "Hmm, did you ask your mom why? You were just helping." "That is what I said. My mom told me there was no one there. That  I was touching the ground weirdly and people were starting to look at me." "Okay. The woman. Did she say anything?" "Just a soft thank you angel." "What did the woman look like?" "She was small, around 150cm I guess. Half long ash brown hair, grey clothes, black shoes and really dark eyes. She was kind of pale and had cherry red lips. Something like a modern grandma, except she didn't have wrinkles." "Very interesting. Did you feel anything weird when passing those two people?" "Not that I know." "So no sudden headaches, nauseous feeling, quickened heartbeat, a ristling sound in your ears, fuzzy vision, anything like that?" "No, not for those two. I have had that a few weeks prior. Sometimes when walking past people I had those feelings. My mom told me there were no people around us at some of the times." "When did you start seeing those people?" "It was after I woke up from my coma."

 

"Hmm, I see here in your medical records that you were in a severe car accident with your bike and that you were rushed to a hospital." "Yes. A few months ago I was going home from work on my bike. I saw a car speeding up right in front of me and the next thing I knew I was in a hospital." "Durong your coma, did you have dreams?" "Yes, weird ones. I heard voices and saw some blurry faces. I was in an all white room, with no windows or whatsoever." "So you didn't hear anything? Any clear faces?" "No, no clear faces. I did hear them say things like that I could go back and that I wouldn't survive if I stayed more often and longer." "What was the final thing you heard or saw before waking up?" "I heard a male voice saying that they had all the things they needed and that I could go back for now untill I was ready and they needed me. Than I saw a bright white light, everything turned black and boom. I was in a hospital bed." "How long was your coma?" It was about 3 months. "How long did it feel like?" "About 4 days?" "Okay. I think I know enough."

 

"Is it bad, doctor?" "we will find out." Jay walked to the phone on his desk and dialed a number. "Yes, Maria? Cancel all my appointments from now and 3 days up. Yes. Yes. You can tell them I have a severe case of the flu and won't be able to take appointments for at least a weak. Yes, I'd like the phone number of the parents. Tank you, I've got it." He put the phone down, grabbed his mobile phone instead and called my parents. "Miss Kim? Yes, hello, this is Doctor Lee speaking. I have some news about your child. No, no she is not in life danger. I do want to run tests on her immediately. Would you be able to bring her some clothes? Night clothes will be provided in the hospital. Just everyday clothing is okay. Yes. Yes I understand. No need to worry miss. Thank you, bye." "So it is bad. Isn't it?" "You had about 12 heart failures during the time you were in a coma. Each time your heart was not beating for exactly 12 minutes. Elektric shocks, cpr, they didn't help." "I know that. Why are you telling me this?" "Well, the thing is, Mina, you are not human anymore.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be putting any summaries actually. If that bothers you and you want like a warning on how angsty it will be or what to expect to prepare yourself, please let me know.

> _**Priviously:** _
> 
> **_"You had about 12 heart failures during the time you were in a coma. Each time your heart was not beating for exactly 12 minutes. Elektric shocks, cpr, they didn't help." "I know that. Why are you telling me this?" "Well, the thing is, Mina, you are not human anymore._ **
> 
> _**\---------------**_  
>  "W-what do you mean? Am I dead? Am I a zombie?" "No, the thing is, you should be dead. Judging the things that happend to you. But. We decided to give you a second chance." "We? Second chance?" "Well, it will be hard to explain." "Begin. Since I am stuck here I have time. I am really confused and I need an explanation and prove I am not going crazy." "I will explain when we get to the house you will be staying in." "fine." she sighs in defeat.
> 
> After she was taken to the house, she bid her mom and dad goodbye. "Doctor," her mom started, "How long will she be here and what will you do to her?" "She will have to stay for about 4 weeks. We are going to make some MRI and CT scans to look inside her head. We will notify you when we get the results." "Okay.." After her mom and dad left, Mina was taken into the house.
> 
> "So explain." "Right. Take a seat and listen. So I told you that you shoukd have been dead, right? And how you are not quite alive, right?" Mina nodded. "So, what am I?" "Well, you are now in between dead and alive. You are on your way to the afterlife. That basically should mean that in a short amount of time, you will die for real." "But why am I still here?" "Well, that is because something went a little wrong and we don't exactly know what. People who die, mostly young people, will be recruited to become an angel. I am one of them." "Wait hold up. There went something _wring with me_? You are an _angel_? I AM EVEN MORE CONFUSED NOW." "Ever heard of guardian angels?" "yes." "I am a guardian angel. With my job I protect people from doing things they might regret." "Okay. Kinda clear and surreal. Now the wrong part." "Normally, people who die end up in a house like this. Test will be run on them to see if they qualify of becoming an angel. If the tests are positive they will be asked if they want to be a guardian angel. The once who accapt will be trained. You, however woke up several times. We could not run tests at once on you, that is the reason for the heart failures. Each time your heart stopped, you were here, with me and a few others."
> 
> "So tell me, doctor. Do I not get the choice? Do I automatically become an angel?" "No. Our test results showed that you cannot be a guardian angel like the other humans. You are a special case." "A special case. So, I won't become an angel?" "Well yes. But you have qualities that are found in 0.001% of the entire human population. It means you qualify to become a protector. Here, look at this." Jay placed a paper in front of me with what looked like certain levels of angels that excisted.
> 
> There are the ones who take care of the main Angel building. Making beds, cleaning, cooking. Those were the people who were criminals as humans. They all forgot though.  
>  There are also the ones who get to take care of the plants, trees and flowers. They also care for the rivers, seas and oceans. They were the ones who did not do much with their lives, the ones who became junkies and who got slightly in the criminal circuit.  
>  There are also angels who get to take care of all animals. They were the ordinary people, your typical mom, dad, aunt, neigbour, that old lady who always fed pigeons in the parks.  
>  There are also the guardian angels. They were people with a special kind of power. Whether they were murders, teachers, or ordinary kids. (Though the real criminals were rare to become guardian angels.)  
>  And lastly there were angels who get to take care of special human cases.
> 
> Not your regular human living their life about to be driven over by a drunken person, but the ones who struggle. The ones who are 'mentally ill'. Think about depression, anxiety, having to cope with panick attacks, frustrations, also often people who have gad a difficult past and still struggle to get everything right.
> 
> "So, what now?" Mina asked hesitantly. "Well, you will be trained to take care of a special case human." "So, I will stay here for a few months, die on earth, come back here, go back to earth to protect a crazy person?" "No, no, god no. You will stay here for about 2 to 3 weeks, depending on how fast you learn. You will have the choice of dieing on earth or pretending to be alive. The last option will result to you being declared mentally ill, halucinating so you have to be put under our watch. You can protect the special case human, who btw is not crazy, just mentally ill, like depressed. Your parents are able to visit you and keep your image as their daughter in an institute." "I-I, wow. Okay. I need a moment to let that sink in. I can refuse to be a special case human protector, right?" "Yes you can. You will either be a regular guardian angel, ga for short, or watch over animals." "I will need some time to think." Of course, but don't wait too long. You must be tired. Let's get you some dinner and I will show you your room afterwards." "Deal." Mina said, yawning loudly.
> 
> After an amazingly good dinner, Mina was taken to her room. She now lays in bed, looking at the white walls. There are some wires with sticky patches attached to her head and heart to keep track of her heartbeat and for test purposes.
> 
> The next morning she wakes up, well rested and a decision clear. She had a dream last night. A dream about someones cry for help. Unanswered and seemingly urgent. She tells Doctor Lee about it. He looks surprised, but than determinded quickly, like the surprise wasn't even there yet.
> 
> "What does the dream mean, doctor?" "It can mean a lot. It might be something your mind made up to process the information from yesterday. It might also be your mind telling you which decision will be the right one. It could also mean.. Maybe.. No, impossible. She's not in that stage yet.." Doctor Lee mumbles, barely audible.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this will get some views and options. On wattpad it doesn't have any views yet.


End file.
